


Moments Within Moments

by Lywinis



Series: When the Lights Go on Again (All over the World): A Post-Snap Capsicoul Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: Someone is watching them on their weekly food run.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers
Series: When the Lights Go on Again (All over the World): A Post-Snap Capsicoul Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537108
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Moments Within Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearfeathers/gifts).

> bearfeathers said:  
6 for Capsicoul
> 
> Domestic/Intimacy memes:
> 
> 6\. Grocery shopping

“Do we need relish?” Phil asked, staring up at the myriad of jars on the shelves. “I can't remember if we're out or not.”

Steve cocked his head, considering. “Maybe? I haven't checked in a while.”

“Hm.” Phil could feel it again, the weight of someone's stare on the back of his neck. Being an agent of a paramilitary organization really did keep you on your toes. It had come and gone, the feeling of someone's regard passing over him like a light finger brushing across his awareness; it had been an almost constant thing as they walked the aisles trying to restock their pantry.

Steve must have sensed him tensing up, because he swayed closer, just a hair.

“You ok?” He made a pretense of reaching for a jar and turning it so he could read the ingredients on the label. His lips barely moved.

“Someone's scoping us out,” Phil said, his voice low. He picked up another jar, one of the relish jars that had prompted his first question.

“You too, huh?” Steve put the jar back. “We can go—”

“I thought it might be you!” The voice was familiar, but Phil couldn't place it. He turned, vaguely recognizing the woman who approached, dark hair done up in a high ponytail. She fluttered her hands when Steve didn't immediately respond; while the beard helped with him being recognized on the street, it was—

“Principal Coulson!” Wait, no, she was talking to him. Phil blinked and studied her more. One of the mothers of his kids from Midtown High. He remembered a couple of conferences with her, PTA meetings. he still couldn't place her name, though.

Shelly? Maybe.

“I'm not—”

“Oh, I know, I just...it's hard to break a habit,” she said, beaming at him. “Who's your friend?”

“Ah, this is Steve,” Phil said. “My...”

“I'm his husband,” Steve said, stepping a little closer. Phil nearly dropped the jar he was holding, but he managed to avoid smearing the floor with expensive sweet relish. That was hardly true, but something in Steve's instinct must have made him say it the way he did, with steady, unwavering confidence. As it was, Phil was glad he was holding the jar in his right hand. He'd have crushed it, otherwise.

That was a hell of a thing to spring on him without warning.

They'd have to have a talk about that later. The woman glanced between them, still smiling.

“Oh! Well, I had no idea you were—”

He felt Steve tense beside him, the firm line of his jaw hardening into something that could be called a grumpy expression, but she continued as though she'd never noticed.

“—back in town! We haven't seen you in a while, we'd been told you had to move home.”

The tension leaked out of his shoulders, and he gave a wary nod. Okay, this wasn't going to end with bad feelings. Good. Okay.

Steve had been pretty vocal before with a couple of people who thought their opinion on Phil linking fingers with Steve in public had been wanted, or asked for. Phil winced internally, thinking about the fist fight that had been narrowly avoided. Thankfully, this was just a case of them being caught flat footed, out and about, not expecting to run into someone they knew.

“Ah. Yes, there was a...family emergency.” He glanced at Steve, bemused. “We got it sorted, mostly.”

Since the event that had colloquially become referred to as 'The Snap' had been technically reversed, it had faded from most people's minds. The Avengers — and by extension, SHIELD — retained the information thanks to documentation by Bruce Banner and Vision. This was pretty close to a good excuse, however.

“Well, you know, we all miss you,” she said. “I was just telling Donna the other day that Midtown High never felt as safe as when you were Principal. You always seemed to know exactly how to handle things to keep all the kids out of trouble.”

Phil felt his ears color, and he swallowed, unused to the praise. “Ah, well, thank you.”

“Are you back in town long? Perhaps you'd consider coming back?”

“Oh, I'm sure the principal you have is good—”

“Yes, but he's just not your caliber—”

“I don't think—”

“Miss,” Steve said, taking Phil's hand. “I think it's nice that you feel that way, and that really is a compliment to Phil's work. We're not sure how long we'll be in town, though.”

“Oh!” At last, the woman seemed to grasp that perhaps she was trying to bulldoze the conversation. She turned a healthy pink, putting a hand over her mouth. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just...I wish things could go back to how they were before.”

“We all do,” Phil said, smiling. “But hey, I know that the faculty of Midtown High will be up to par, if not exceeding of your expectations. They're good people, and they love those kids and their jobs.”

“You're right, of course,” she said. “I'm so sorry. I just saw you and thought perhaps—”

She took a deep breath.

“It's really good to see you, though,” she said. “I should let you get back to your shopping.”

“Sure thing,” Phil said, watching her hurry off, Steve a warm and solid presence at his shoulder. “Huh.”

“Nice to see you made such a good impression,” Steve said. “One of the student's parents?”

“Yeah,” Phil said. “I'd have thought that stationing two other SHIELD agents in the faculty would have kept that settled.”

“It did, you were just the face of the school,” Steve said. “Apparently.”

“Oh, laugh it up,” Phil grumbled, putting the jar of relish back on the shelf. “Don't think you're off the hook, _husband_.”

“Ah,” Steve said, frowning down at their cart.

“Yeah,” Phil said. “We'll have to talk about that when we get home.”

* * *

The tense silence lasted until they were browsing pasta. Steve had never been good at avoiding confrontation, nor had he ever been particularly patient. Phil thought it had been admirable that he'd waited almost their entire trip through the store.

“Does it upset you that much?” he murmured. Phil, who was comparing gnocchi and deciding if he wanted more this time to stock up, shot him a speculative glance.

Steve was worried. Phil could see it in the pinch between his brows, the unsure slope of his shoulders.

“It doesn't upset me,” Phil said, putting back one package of gnocchi and deciding that a return trip for more would be fine; there was almost always a return trip in the middle of the week because one or both of them tended to eat them out of house and home. Serum and metabolism were hell on the grocery budget.

“Sounded like it did,” Steve said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I guess I overstepped.”

“A bit,” Phil said softly. “But not in a bad way. It's something that should be discussed beforehand, I think.”

“You think?” Steve asked.

“Well, I've never actually been married before,” Phil replied. “Well, not unless you count that one time I was 'married' for a cover. Unofficial, no paperwork. She lives in Borneo now, if I remember right. Nice lady. Good agent.”

Steve looked like he wanted to say something to that, but Phil just reached up and squeezed his arm.

“I mean it,” he said. “I'm hardly opposed to it. But if it's going to happen, we both need to be on board for it.”

“I love you,” Steve blurted.

Phil smiled, going just a touch pink with the words. “And I love you. So if you want to have that conversation, let's have it. Dinner tonight?”

“Yeah,” Steve breathed.

“Good.” Phil patted his arm once more. “How do you feel about scalloped potatoes?”

Steve turned his attention to food, and Phil slid his hand down to tangle their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely in the same verse as the other one, they're tired and soft and love each other very much. Principal Phil Coulson is always going to be canon for me. This is based on MCU but I pick and choose what I want to include because canon is a construct and it's mine to do with as I please.
> 
> Also Steve being jealous enough to stake his claim by announcing Phil is his husband gives me life so there you go. (Initial gut reaction was PTA mom was chatting up the BF so time to double down.) 
> 
> Foot: 1 Steve's mouth: 0
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
